Drawing Conclusions
by MorningxLight
Summary: New students at Shibusen and it's the usual. Black Star dueling, Tsubaki cleaning up his mess. Meanwhile, Soul is noticing his now developed Meister, Maka. So when one of the students points out they're a cute couple, will he make a move?SoMa slight KidOC


Maka bounded up to Soul, her weapon, roommate, and partner. "Did you hear about the new students?" she asked the white-haired scythe.

He nodded indifferently. "How could I not have? It's all Black*Star talks about, since they're all anyone talks about. He's probably going to challenge them to a fight, just like when Kid first entered Shibusen." Maka tapped her chin thoughtfully, mostly because she had nothing to say; she was a bit surprised Soul had said so much. Usually, he left his responses to one sentence, at most, if he even spoke at all. Sometimes all she got was a shrug.

"Are you still there, Tiny Tits?" She had been trying to think of what to say, but now she didn't need to. His demeaning remark made her incredibly angry. Whipping out a book, she cried, "**MAKA~~ CHOP!**"

Soul rubbed his head fervently, glaring at his meister, who sniffed haughtily and went to join Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, and Death the Kid. Soul slouched over to them as well, keeping a safe distance from the still-ticked-off Maka.

_Jeez, she can't take a joke? _He thought sullenly, casting a glance in the blonde's direction. In the years following the Demon God's defeat, she had grown a lot. _And not just in height.._ he noted appreciatively. Maka had definitely filled out more, marked by the subtle curves she had developed. Soul shook himself mentally. _She's my meister. My friend. That's it. _He chided himself.

The door to the classroom opened, and Professor Stein entered on his rolling desk chair. Following him were two girls, about the same height with nearly the same shade of hair. That's where the resemblance stopped. One of the girls, dressed in a yellow top, light blue vest, and red skirt, had long, dark brown hair, parted on the left, and wide, childlike brown eyes. The other girl, dressed in a white-button up shirt, black tie, and denim shorts, had chin-length brown hair and sarcastic green eyes.

"Saki Izumi; Yuri Mizuki." That was the only thing Stein said, leaving the class to try and decipher who was who. It was made much simpler when the green-eyed girl casually made her way to her seat, leaving the other girl behind, then calling "Come on, Saki, I want to start class."

Saki smiled cheerfully and clapped her hands in delight before following the other one-Yuri. The two took empty seats in the back of the room. The Professor, not one to linger on such unimportant things as introductions and new students, moved right back onto the lesson. It was, of course, another dissection project.

At the end of class, Tsubaki greeted them, introducing herself and her friends. "It's so nice to meet you!" added the Demon weapon. Soul briefly raised a hand, while Maka offered hers to shake. Patti's smile was just as wide as Saki's and Liz said a short hello. Death the Kid also addressed them politely, before noticing how asymmetrical Saki was, and going into a hysterical fit.

Sighing, Liz tugged on his arm, grimacing apologetically to the girls, and got him out of the classroom, followed by Patti's joyful giggling.

Saki grinned even more broadly-a feat Soul hadn't believed possible-and informed the group, "He's cute." Both Maka and Soul gaped at her, amazed that she could say that when he'd just told her, in no uncertain terms, that she was a disgusting being, unworthy of walking on this green earth. Not noticing, she said again, "You two are cute together! Are you dating?" and promptly zoned out, leaving the scythe and meister to, instead, gape at each other, sputtering incredulously. Maka looked incredibly embarrassed, blushing bright, tomato red.

Sure he didn't look much different, Soul turned to try and regain his cool. Yuri waved good-bye and thank you to everyone, dragging Saki down the steps. "We've got to go unpack all our crap, and then go buy some more." Tsubaki took this has her cue to bring Black*Star home, leaving the partners alone, feeling very awkward. Finally, Maka broke the silence.

"Saki's pretty.. funny, eh?" she said, rubbing the back of her neck. Soul thought carefully before answering. He'd been feeling strange around her, and it wasn't just the physical things brought on by her.. maturing.. body. He felt much happier with her, enjoyed spending time with her, laughing and talking with her. Hell, he even liked just sitting next to her on the couch while she read some stupid book. And besides, how many times had he resisted the urge to take her hand in his? That had to mean something, right?

"Actually, Maka," he began, in that slow, quiet voice of his, "I think she might be on to something."

Perplexed, her face turned even redder when she realized the implications of what he'd said. "W-what do you mean, S-soul?" she stuttered.

Gently, Soul took her hand and brought it to his lips. She gasped. "Soul! What are you-" He cut her off, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips, smiling when she shivered a bit.

"Go out with me?" he asked her briefly, all ready knowing the answer. Maka nodded, bringing him in for another short kiss before entwining their fingers and walking back to their apartment.

**A/N: Right, so this turned out _completely_ different from what I thought it would be. It was going to be multi-chaptered, but... well, with my other fic still in-progress, I figured it would be best to keep it short, and sweet. So this is how it turned.. I sort of like it, but I feel like for a KidxOC fic.. there isn't much KidxOC. Hm. I guess it's the sort of thing that has to be built up gradually, not just in a one-shot. But I do love one-shots! Anyway, it pretty much became SoulxMaka (obviously) but I'm okay with that. I hope Soul was in character, since it was sort of in his POV. Sort of third person limited, but still. Eh, whatever. So yeah. I think I might do a Harry Potter or Narnia fic next. And once I finish Bleach and Full Metal Alchemist, then you can be expecting fics in those fandoms too! (Don't hold your breath, though; I've been lazy in my Bleach reading and I've got OCD where I just have to finish one thing before going onto the next. I think I'll ignore it and read Full Metal though. So yeah. Uh.. yeah) Anyway, reviews are nice and lovely and make my day. So.. please review? **


End file.
